Hermione's Story
by wishinstar
Summary: This is a repost from 2000. I wrote this story under Ginny, and I think I named it the same thing. Because I got so many reviews saying they wanted more, I decided to repost, see if anyone rereads it. pairings: hp/g and hg/rw R/R!


A/n: this is so weird. I wrote this story once under "Ginny" in 2000. I was in fourth grade then, and now, almost 3 years later, I found this story on fanfiction.net. I recognized it and looked at the profile, and realized that the e-mail address listed was my own. Now, just to tell you, this is a 10-year-old's writing, and this is also a repost. There is no special plot as far as I no, because, this is again a 3 year old story. I wouldn't have reposted if I hadn't gotten so many reviews for just one chapter. 26! Wow! Suggestions on the plot are totally welcome, as always, and hr/r and h/g all the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (one more thing: I adjusted this story to make it better.)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I rushed through the hallways of Hogwarts, it was time for Potions and I was late. Finally, I got there as Snape glared  
  
at me as he said "Twenty points from Gyffindor Miss Granger, I can see that being smart isn't everything." I remembered that line from the first time we were in class, and I thought, 'Why doesn't Snape make up better come- backs?'  
  
I sighed, and took my usual place next to Lavender. The Slytherins were still snickering at Snape's dull joke, and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at me.  
  
Finally, Potions ended, which was convenient both because I didn't have to deal with Snape anymore, and because I could ask Ron and Harry about the dance.  
  
I was very subtle about asking them about it. " Harry did you hear about the dance coming up? It's for  
  
5th years only." Or not.  
  
He nodded, then replied, "Yeah, I knew about it."  
  
" Who are you taking, Harry" I questioned.  
  
Harry blushed a bright crimson. " Ginny"  
  
Ron just sat there, mouth agape. He mumbled under his breath, "You had better be nice to her or there'll be hell to pay."  
  
"Ron!" I said harshly. Though I knew he was just being an over protective brother, I had a reputation for yelling at Ron every time he cursed. And that reputation wasn't going to be ruined just yet.  
  
To change the subject he managed to stammer out. "Who are you taking, Ron?"  
  
" No one" he murmured.  
  
"Oh" I answered. In my brain I was cheering. I had a crush on him at all of the years at Hogwarts. I had hoped he `d  
  
take me to the dance.  
  
"Hermione, who's taking you?" Harry asked, glad that the burden of being in the spotlight was off of him.  
  
"No one" I replied. I could've sworn I heard Ron  
  
mumble, "Finally no dumb Krum" under his breath.  
  
After I said bye to Harry and Ron, I went to my dormitory to do my homework. Usually, I would do homework in the Common Room. But today, I wanted to be alone. I opened my Potions book and something fell out. I opened it and this is what it read:  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Meet me out at the Portrait Hole at 9:30. I'll be waiting.  
  
  
  
That's all it read. I looked at the clock and it said 6:23. I knew I had missed dinner, and Ron and Harry would probably be looking for me, but that would have to wait in good time. I thought over the possibilities of people asking me to meet them. I recognized the handwriting and knew it would be a boy- no one else has that bad of handwriting. Seamus? No, he's going out with someone. Dean? No, probably not. Malfoy? That was laughable it was so impossible. Ron? I thought that over many, many times, but only came to the disappointing conclusion that, no, he probably wouldn't do that.  
  
I must have sat there for a while, reading a book, though I wasn't really reading. By the time I actually started reading again, I had no idea what was happening in the story! I looked at the page number- I had started at 347, now I was on 390! I didn't remember any of it.. I looked at the clock; 9:25!  
  
I finished my page and rushed out of the Dorm and saw that no one was in the Common Room. I rushed out through the Portrait Hole and saw no one. The light was dim, and when I looked again, I could only see a shadowed figure. The face was hidden by the shadows, and I was anxious of who this could be.  
  
The shadow said" Follow me" Dumb-founded I followed. We went down to the lake.  
  
Finally he let me see who it was. "Ron" I gasped. I thought he was with Harry.  
  
Then he said "Yeah, it's me. I knew you probably thought I was not going to be here Look I brought  
  
you here for a reason .To tell you that I love you. I do and always have- for 5 years, if you want to get exact."  
  
" Ron, I love you too, I have for the longest time. Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?" I said before I could stop myself.  
  
"You do?" I nodded.  
  
He sighed with relief, then he asked one more thing," Will you go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Yes" I replied breathlessly.  
  
"Great. See you tomorrow"  
  
"Wait" I said.  
  
"What"  
  
"Did you tell Harry that you liked.. err.. loved me?"  
  
"No" he answered. I smiled. Great. Not that I didn't want to know, I just wanted it to be a secret for now- it was, what's the word, more romantic.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow" I kissed him lightly on the cheek before going. "Bye" I said.  
  
" Bye" he answered.  
  
  
  
I ran up to my Dorm and was in total heaven. I lay down and heard a voice "So you saw him didn't you. I thought  
  
you wouldn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's the end of the first chapter- this is my first Harry Potter fic. Oh, and I realize how sappy it is- hey give me credit- I was in 4th grade when I posted it! R/r!  
  
Here are the names of those who reviewed the first post (October 2000)- heather, mysteriousbob, K Weasley, Little Suska, Darken Celestial, Kat, qwertyuiop, cuddlepie03, Elizabeth, FireLily, Saffron, Hermione_Potter, marie spaceylilgirl, hermsodf, alice, Angel of Tears, Athena, hihi, Stacey, pigwidgeon, HPRules, asdf, yoshicko, and Corynth. I know most of you will not remember this story, but I can still dream! 


End file.
